


trick or treat

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [36]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade get ready for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trick or treat

**Author's Note:**

> Notes —
> 
> i. Just a quick age note in case you didn’t read the end note last fic, or you skim over the beginning usually. This skips ahead three years, so Peter and Flash are now thirteen, Johnny is fifteen, and Wade is seventeen.

_Three years later._

_October, 2023_

“Hey, _easy_ ,” Wade says, snatching the carving knife out of Peter’s hand, “You’re ruining our beautiful pumpkin.”

 

“It’s just so— _hypocritical_ ,” Peter grumbles, flopping backward until he’s lying sprawled on the floor, “He’s always making fun of Flash for not having powers, and it makes him no better than Eddie.”  Wade looks over at him, frowning.  He’s about to say something when Peter suddenly shifts and whines, “It’s _cold_ in here.”

 

Wade rolls his eyes and gets up, going over to rifle through his closet, which really doesn’t hold much, but he manages to find one of his favorite sweatshirts—not his _favorite_ , he’s already wearing that—and tosses it over to him.  Peter smiles brightly and sits up, pulling it over his head.  “You’re a giant,” Peter says when it settles, and he’s swimming in it.  He stands up, rolling his eyes when it hangs past his waist.  “Seriously, this looks stupid.”

 

“Remember when you were little and you always yelled at me whenever I said stupid?” Wade teases.

 

“Shut up,” Peter grumbles, coming over and kicking at his hands until he lifts them, and Peter plops down in his lap, taking the carving knife and leaning forward so he can work at the pumpkin again.

 

“Awh, spidey,” Wade coos, curling his arms around him and squeezing him, “Never knew you liked me so much.”

 

“Go away,” Peter grumbles, throwing pumpkin guts over his shoulder.  Wade starts tickling him, and Peter shrieks, trying to squirm away until he knocks Wade onto his back and he rolls off of him, gasping for breath as Wade cackles.  “You’re so lame,” Peter whines, reaching for the pumpkin and picking out a handful of guts.

 

“Stop!” Wade yells even though he’s still grinning, “I’m gonna have to wash this now, you buttface.  I never have to wash my clothes, I don’t even think I know how to.”

 

“Yeah, cos you only ever wear your suit,” Peter says, picking up the knife and settling in front of the pumpkin.

 

Wade shrugs as he gets up and says, “I don’t wear it around you.”

 

“You do when we’re hanging out with Flash and Johnny.”

 

Wade disappears into his bathroom, pulling off his sweatshirt and frowning at his reflection.  “Only cos I don’t trust them not to be dicks.”

 

“Bad word,” Peter says absentmindedly from his room.  “Wade?” he says a few minutes later.

 

Wade closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and then goes back out into his room.  “You know I trust you, right?” he asks.

 

“Yeah, of course,” Peter says, glancing up and then back down at the pumpkin.  He freezes with the knife mid-air and slowly looks back up, frowning.  “Wade?” he says, watching him come over and sit opposite him, the pumpkin in between them.

 

Wade shrugs one shoulder and says, his voice a little hoarse, “No one besides Xavier and Logan have ever seen my scars.”

 

“They’re just scars,” Peter says, and Wade snaps his gaze up, staring at him with hard eyes.  Peter sighs and gets up, going around the pumpkin to sit next to Wade.  He drops his head down onto his shoulder and takes one of his shaking hands out of his lap, holding it between both of his.  “They’re just scars,” he repeats, tracing a white line up Wade’s arm, “They don’t make you any less of a doofus.”  Wade laughs softly, leaning his head against Peter’s.  “You’re still Wade, except now you just creepily don’t have a shirt on.”

 

“Fuck _off_ ,” Wade says, shoving him away, and Peter tumbles over, laughing.

 

“Feel better?” he asks, and Wade rolls his eyes.

 

“Give me my sweatshirt back,” he says, but Peter just snorts and goes around to the other side of the pumpkin again.

 

“In your dreams, it’s way comfy,” Peter says, turning over onto his stomach so he can carve at an easier angle.  “Are you wearing your suit tonight when we go out?”

 

“I dunno, what are you wearing?”

 

“I was thinking about going as a zombie.  Hey, you should be a mummy!”

 

“A mummy?  That’s so lame.”

 

“Zombies are friends with mummies, _duh_.  Uncle Reed made Johnny a flame-proof devil costume, so he’s going to light himself on fire and scare everyone, and Flash is being a pirate.”

 

“A pirate is so much cooler than a mummy,” Wade complains.

 

“Yeah, but, if you’re a mummy, you can cover everything,” Peter says, looking up at him.

  
Wade smiles, and he knows it looks ridiculously fond, and he knows Peter is going to make fun of him, so he’s surprised when Peter just shrugs and goes back to carving.  “Alright, a mummy,” Wade says, “Are you nearly done with that?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, go put on a shirt.”

 

Peter smirks as Wade grumbles and walks away, and he sits up after a few more minutes, looking down at his pumpkin proudly.  He sets about cleaning it up, and then he finds a candle in Wade’s closet to put inside.  “Why do you have so many candles?” he calls as he hunts around for matches.

 

“Because candles are awesome?” Wade says, coming back into the room.  Peter lights the candle and sets the pumpkin on the bay window, Wade hits the lights, and they stand together, looking at it.  “That’s pretty much the most badass thing I’ve ever seen,” Wade says, and Peter nods.

 

“My side’s better,” he says, so Wade punches him and turns the lights back on.  Peter goes to turn the pumpkin around so that it faces outward, a circle covering its front, half of it shaped like Wade’s mask, and the other half shaped like how Peter thinks he wants his mask to eventually look like.

 

By the time seven o’clock finally rolls around, Peter is whining loudly about being starving, and Wade ignores him until he grabs his arm and starts chewing on it, so he shoves him out of his room and they go down into the kitchen in search of food.  They’re already dressed, so Peter smears face paint in places and Wade has to eat around the toilet paper covering his face.  Johnny and Flash show up at seven thirty, and then they’re off into the city, making their way toward the haunted house display, which features seven different houses in varying forms and levels of terrifying.

 

They break up going into each one with buying corndogs and sweets, and they even ride go-karts once and watch a freak show.  When they’ve finally gone through the last house, it’s well past midnight, and Peter and Flash are dragging their feet.  “Come on, webhead,” Wade says fondly, reaching back a hand, and Peter hums happily.

 

Wade has since ditched most of his toilet paper since he’s wearing the suit underneath, though he left his mask back in his room.  Peter hops up onto his back, legs and arms hooking around him, head coming to rest on his shoulder.  “Did you know—” Wade begins as Johnny laughs at them, “—this idiot actually fell asleep going down a run in a snow tube one time?”

 

“I remember that,” Johnny says, “That was the first time we met you.”

 

“You nearly fell asleep walking back to get Logan,” Wade says, and Johnny laughs again.

 

“That was a fun day,” he admits.

 

Peter just hums his assent, and they all laugh at him.


End file.
